White as the Name Implies
by Satashi
Summary: White day. What will Syaoran get his Cherry Blossom?


A/N: This is for Ilana-chan's White Day contest. I don't think I can match up against other people's, but here goes nothing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. 

_'Well this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Syaoran. Yeah, I know.' _ What is my current plight? A Clow Card? No. Eriol playing another evil trick? No. Tomoyo Videoing me? No. It's the light hearted, free spirited, ever so lovely Kinomoto Sakura. She is laying on my bed, resting her head on my stomach. She had her knees brought up with her Trig book propped on them. The tip of her eraser was slightly bit down upon by her lips in concentration. Slowly she turned her head and looked at me, showing a pleading look. A sigh comes from me lips, but yet she giggles at how it makes her head move up. Before I catch it, a smile comes to my face and I find myself chuckling at her. 

Pureness of White   
By:   
**Satashi**

"See?" I point to her book without moving anything but my left hand. "Put Sin A over a, and then Cos -1 over the Tan of Z, then use the Sine Theo. to get your answer." 

She blinks. "Um... Is that where you square everything?" 

"No, that's when you want the sides of the trapezoid. You're looking for the degrees." 

"Hoeeeee..... I hate Trig." 

I pull my hand back and replace it behind my head next to my right hand. I was laying on my bed normally, resting my head on my hands, which were on top of two stacked up pillows. Sakura, my cherry blossom, was laying opposite of me, resting her head on my stomach. We were kind of laying in a "T" form. I had blushed like crazy when she first laid her head down on me. Sure, I was used to her being like this, but I still blushed when she would surprise me by getting so close. Neither of us showed much outward expressions to each other in public. Every now and then she would take my hand in hers when something was going on that scared or frightened her. We are not a 'couple' but everyone has this..._ idea _that we are...Though, I wouldn't really mind. I'm just scared to lose our close friendship. 

"Ne, Syaoran.... Can we take a break?" She turns her head to me and gives me that ever so cute look. How can I say no to such a pretty face? Simple: I can't. 

"Okay, sure. I'm getting tired of this anyway." I half heartedly close my Trig book. Not like I really needed to study.... It's more of tutoring Sakura..... okay, so it's a study date. Yeah, _date_. She said it herself. Sakura's stomach growled just then and a blush shot onto her face. She then chose that time to sit up, letting me breath fully again. "Hungry?" I ask, smiling at her. The only person I smile to. 

"Un." She turns her head to, yet again, look at me. "Want to make something for me?" 

"Not really." I tease, sitting up. I find myself quickly placed back down with a pillow on my face. Oh, it's on now. 

~**~ 

"What are you making me?" Sakura asks, leaning over my shoulder and watching me stir some food. 

"Sweet and sour chicken with triple delight and a couple of spring rolls with a tad of seasoned rice." I turn to her smiling face, not an inch from mine. "You have a feather in your hair." 

"Hoe?" She retreats a little to run her delicate fingers through her silky hair, pulling a few feathers out. "Anou.... you hit a little too hard." 

"I got your head with the pillow, so nothing was hurt." 

"Syaoran!" 

I chuckle. God I loved teasing her like this. Her face was so cute when she was mad. "Gomen, gomen." I chuckle one last time and turn my attention back to the food. 

Sakura sniffs a little and returns to my side, looking over my shoulder slightly. "I'll forgive you this time, since your making my favorite." 

"Arigato." 

She giggles. "As long as I get to eat your cooking, I'll forgive you for almost anything." 

"Oh really?" I turn my head slightly and raise an eyebrow. "Better taste it before promises." He holds up a spoon full of sauce in an offering manner. Sakura blinks once, but soon moves away from me so I can turn around and hold out the spoon to her. Giggling, she closes her eyes and leans forward, mouth open. 

"Mmmmm...." She opens her eyes and licks her lips. "Tasty." 

My attention was diverted slightly at the sight of her tongue running over her soft pink lips, but a quick shake of my head lets me think clearly again. "Good." I cover the pans. "Let them simmer for five more minutes and we'll have dinner." 

"Oohh... can't wait." She smiles up at me and I smile back. I start to walk into the living room, pausing only once to lightly grab her hand to lead her in there. Our hands stay connected for only ten seconds, but the blush of my actions stays for a little longer. "Hey," She stops and smiles at the vase of flowers on my table. "You kept them...." 

"Of course." I reply, looking away. "You gave them to me." 

Sakura examined the five red roses. "I thought I gave you six?" 

"One's..uh.." Cough. "Pressed in a book." Suddenly the ground becomes very interesting to me. 

"Ooohh..." I can hear the teasing tone in her voice and fear that my blush is growing when she walks closer. Soon I find her arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I have a little trouble breathing just right. "You're really sweet, you know that?" I feel her head lay down on my back. "A girl could really fall for you." 

"R-really? L-like who?" 

"Oh.... I don't know..." Sakura smiles and runs her finger along his stomach. "I'm sure there are some out there. I assume they will find out on White day?" 

"White day?" I ask, blinking. "Isn't that in a week?" 

The arms withdraw from me and I can feel her slight agitation. "Syaoran, White day is the day after tomorrow!" 

"Honto ne!?" Quickly I spin around to look in her eyes. 

"Hai." 

Uh oh.... 

~**~ 

"Ja Ne, Sakura.... See you tomorrow." I smile at her from our place at my door. "Be careful on your way home." 

"Hai, I will." She smiles back up at me. Vaguely I wonder what is going on in her mind, but I soon find out when she steps forward and leans up on her tiptoes, giving my cheek a quick peck. "Thanks for dinner, Syaoran." 

"H...Hai..." My vision gets a little fuzzy and I couldn't stop the stupid grin from coming onto my face. 

Sakura giggles at me before turning around and walking away, sliding her thumbs in her back pockets and walking seductively. When she reaches the elevator, she turns to look at me. "Don't stay up too late." 

"Hai..." 

The doors slide open and Sakura steps in, turning to smile at me before the doors close completely, denying my vison of her once more. Silently I walk back in and grab my cell phone. The number is dialed without even looking at the phone, I am too busy walking to my balcony. The phone on the other end rings three times before a familiar voice picks up. 

"Hai, Daidouji desu." 

"Tomoyo-san." I say into the phone, waiting for Sakura to come into my vision again. 

"Hai, Li-kun?" Her voice is happy, as it always is. She would call me by my first name, but she said that 'Li-kun' had a nice ring to it. Besides, that leaves only Sakura who calls me by my first name. 

"White day is the fourteenth?" 

"Hai." 

"Ummmmm........" 

A sigh comes on the phone. "Please tell me you're not calling because you haven't gotten her anything yet and want me to shop with you?" 

I wave to Sakura as she walks from my building. "No," I lie. "Of course not...." Another sigh greets my ears. 

~**~ 

"No. I refuse!" 

"Demo, Li-kun." Tomoyo persists. "If you don't, I won't shop with you." 

I turn my head in clear denial. "I can get Chiharu." No way was I going to do _that_ for her help. 

"She is with Takashi-san." 

"Rika." 

"She has a date." 

"Naoko?" 

"Sick." 

"Darn." 

"See?" Tomoyo smiles at me. "I'm your only hope." The V-8 records my blank expression. 

"...Fine, I'll do it." 

"I knew you would." She takes my hand. "Now come on, let's shop!" 

"Yadi yadi..." 

~*Normal*~ 

"Geeze, must you drag me into every store here!?" Syaoran grumbled, being -yet still- drug along by Tomoyo. 

"Of course, Li-kun." She replies, looking into a jewelry store. "Ohh, this is it!" without looking, she grabs Syaoran's hand once more and drags the poor boy into the store before letting him go again. "Ohh.....this, this!" 

"What is it?" Syaoran slid his hands in his pockets and leaned over to look at what Tomoyo was so fervently pointing at. "What's so big about this?" 

Tomoyo smacked Syaoran on the back of his head. "No, silly, the other one." She placed her hand on his head and turned it slightly to the right, pointing with her free hand. "That one." 

"Oh." A small crystal pink cherry blossom pendent on a small golden chain. "Nice.... I like it." 

"She'll love it! You know how she likes pink." 

"Yeah, I know." Syaoran reaches for his wallet to look through it. Roughly 10,000 yen to spend. "Et-toooo...GAH!" 

"16,500 yen...." Tomoyo says thoughtfully. "Hm...Oh, look, it's 24 K gold and pink rubies are quite rare.... and see, there is a diamond connecting the blossom to the chain." 

"I can't afford it..." The young boy said dejectedly. "Way over my limit..." A sad look came to his face as he looked into the glass. 

"Say.... Those are nice sunglasses, Li-kun." 

"Huh?" Syaoran slides out his sunglasses from his shirt pocket. "These?" 

"Can I buy them? Eriol is looking for a pair." 

A small grin came to Syaoran's face. "How much?" 

"7,000 yen?" 

"Sold." 

~**~ 

"You didn't have to do that." Syaoran said, hopping into his car. The top was down on his black spider eclipse, allowing both of them to get in easily. 

"Do what?" His friend ask as she opens the door to sit down, careful of the roses she had bought for him. 

Syaoran shook his head with a wry smirk. "You're way too nice to me, Tomoyo-san." 

She only smiled and patted his shoulder. " Someone has to look after you until you and Sakura become official." 

A hot blush quickly shot over the driver's face as he backed out of the parking space. "Whatever." A push of a button and his top closed down, so the wind wouldn't hurt the flowers. 

~**~ 

"Sssssoooo......." Syaoran mused casually over the phone. "Cheerleading practice at school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," Sakura sighed into the receiver. "So I won't be able to be with you at study hall." 

"It's okay." Quickly the nervous boy shot a glance at a smiling Tomoyo. "So...um.. It's on the soccer field, right?" 

"Un, why? You know where we practice." 

"I uh... maybe will watch you guys....?" 

Sakura smiled. "Okay, that would be nice." 

"Yeah..okay....Well, I gotta run, Chem. II homework and all." 

"Syaoran, we--" 

"Ja ne, Sakura." Syaoran quickly hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. 

A quiet, single applause caught his attention and pulled it over to the dark-haired girl with a braid. "Very well done, Li-kun." She congratulated. "Seeing how we didn't have chemistry today because of the accident on the lab last week." 

"...oops." 

Tomoyo giggled to herself. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." 

~*White day, Syaoran*~ 

_'Okay..... Deep breath Syaoran....'_ I slowly take in a breath and let it out even slower. I can't believe I'm doing this. Tomoyo checks her camera and gives me a thumbs up. The entire school would see this, I knew. Hell, the screen on the soccer field was huge! Everyone on this side of campos would see it no matter if they _wanted _to or not! I take another breath and run over the words in my mind. Tomoyo was getting impatient. After counting to ten I slowly nod and she gives me one last look, to which I nod again. She smiles, pats my shoulder, and whispers into a cell phone. Someone answers and she turns it off, aiming the camera on me. Here we go. I step out of the soccer field announcement booth and grumble mentally at Tomoyo's blackmail for taking me shopping. 

~*Normal*~ 

"Your just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes off of you..." Syaoran's appearance came into full view of everyone on the field below him, showing them he was the one they heard singing over the speakers. "You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.... At long last love has arrived." By now everyone's eyes were directed toward him in amazement. Syaoran slid his arms around a flag pole and slid down it slowly, holding the mic close to his mouth as he sang. "And I thank God I'm alive...You're just too good to be true.... Can't take my eyes off of you." 

Syaoran touched the top seat of the bleachers and instantly Tomoyo was in front of him, a few steps down. Without warning the school band leader blew her whistle and music came roaring across the field. All the cheerleaders started squealing in delight, each thinking he was singing for them. Just when they thought it couldn't get any better -or any worse in Syaoran's P.O.V.- the incredibly huge video screen that showed the soccer games came on. The one that the entire school can see. On the screen was none other than Syaoran, holding the mic. 

"I love you _baby_! And if it's quite all right I need you _baby_ to warm the lonely night. I love you _baby_, trust in me when I saaaay... " All the time Syaoran sang he danced professionally across and down the bleachers, being filmed and shown on the large screen via Tomoyo's V-8. The band continued to play the music for him as they marched on the field, exciting the girls even more. 

"OH pretty _ba-by_, don't bring me down, I'm frail! Oh, pretty _baby_, now that I've found you, stay, and let me love you _ba-by_, let me loooovvveee yyyooouuuu...." 

Syaoran's voice quieted down a bit as he slowly walked/ danced down the bleachers toward the field. 

"You're just too good to be truuueee... Can't take my eyes off of youuuu...You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived And I thank God I'm alive...You're just too good to be true.... Can't take my eyes off of you." 

Syaoran quickly ran the rest of the way down to avoid the school teachers, who started to chase him. Several girls laughed, but Tomoyo just smiled, turning and zooming in on him to keep the show going. 

When Syaoran got to the bottom of the bleachers, he grabbed the dozen roses being held by Eriol and ran to Sakura. 

"I love you _ba-by_!" he handed her the roses with his free hand and sang into the mic held by his other, getting rather excited about this all now. "And if it's quite all right-" He sang to her as he circled the girl. "I need to _ba-by_ to warm the lonely night!" Syaoran ran a little bit away to dodge some more teachers chasing him. " I love you _Baby_, trust in me when I saaaaaay.." Syaoran stopped in his tracks and let a teacher dive in front of him, then jumped the fallen person and got back on the bleachers, turning around once more to sing. 

"Oh pretty _ba-by_! Don't bring me down, I'm frail! Oh pretty _baby_, now that I've found you, stay! Oh pretty _baby_, trust in me when I Saaaaayy..." the music stopped and Syaoran was grabbed by a few teachers. 

"Happy White day, Sakura!" He called out before having his mic stolen from him. Several cheerleaders applauded and screamed approval as they watched the large screen for more details. 

All this time, Sakura could barley move, happy beyond anything that Syaoran would do this for her. She could only smile at him with eyes filled with love, curiosity, and amazement. When she could no longer see him, her brain caught up to what just happened and she looked at the roses in her arms. 

"Haannnyyyyaaaannnn...." 

~**~ 

Syaoran sat on the park swing, deep in thought. '_ I still can't believe I did that....._' His mind told himself as he stared into the sand below him. It was dark and only the moon and the few light post gave him enough light to see. 

"Syaoran?" 

Syaoran quickly pulled his eyes up and smiled before he could stop himself. "Sakura, you came." 

Sakura smiled at him happily before joining him and the swing to his right. "That was some stunt you pulled today." She said, voice mixed with giggles. "I can't believe you would do that...." The young girl's voice softened so it was barely audible. "..For me?" 

Syaoran nodded, eyes back at the ground. "Happy white day, I hope you enjoyed it?" 

"Hai." Sakura's voice was back to its normal bounce self again. "I loved it. I'm so glad Tomoyo filmed it." She poked his side. "Everyone at school saw that. The soccer field screen is visible all over campos." 

"I know." Syaoran stuttered, blushing. "I, uh, just wanted to make sure you saw me." 

"The pointing and screaming at you wouldn't let anyone miss that.... the band was a nice touch, how did you do it?" 

Syaoran stood. "Tomoyo pulled a few strings for me." 

Sakura stood as well, subconsciously moving close to his side and taking his hand, blushing. "You both only had three hours detention?" 

"Yeah..." Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to face her, pulling out a small box. "This is, uh, your White day present...." Slowly he took his hand from hers and placed the velvet black box in it. 

"More?" Her eyes shone brightly at him. "Syaoran, you shouldn't have... Can I open it now?" 

"G-go ahead." The amber eyed boy quickly decided it was a little to dark to notice the ever growing blush on his face, so he didn't bother to hide it. 

Sakura smiled at him one more time before moving her other hand up and pulling back the top of the box. "..Wow...." Sakura took a breath in, barley managing to hold her excitement. "Its.. Beautiful....Syaoran....this must have cost a fortune." 

"Nothing is too expensive for you.." 

"Syaoran..." Sakura's smile brightened even more and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad I have someone like you in my life." 

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. "I'd be honored if you would be my girlfriend, Sakura?" 

Sakura held in a squeal of delight. "Of course!" The hug got tighter for a moment before being let go. "Put it on me?" She asks, looking up into his eyes. 

"Sure.." He watched her take the necklace out of the box and hold it up, looking at it one more time before turning around and pulling it around her neck. Syaoran gently took her hands in his and ran his fingers along them until they reached the clasp, to which he clicked together for her. "There you go." 

Sakura turned around and into his eyes. "This is the best White day I've ever had." 

Syaoran smiled mischievously as he pulled her into another embrace. "Just wait until next year." he purred in her ear. 

"Rowr." She replied in a cat like noise. "Down boy." Syaoran blushed madly, causing Sakura to giggle when she felt the heat from his cheeks. "I love you so much." 

"And I love you, too." 

The new couple separated just enough to draw in for a kiss under the moonlight.   



End file.
